


Move - I'm gay

by Starlightowl99



Series: Vixx- other pairings [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Chocolate, Food, Hakyeon is a little bit dramatic, Hakyeon loves sweet stuff, High School, Hyuk only mentioned, Jaehwan only mentioned, M/M, School Life, Slice of Life, Small Drabble, Taekwoon sucks for food, Wonshik only mentioned, chocolate cake, confident gay, gay boys, sweets, what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Just a small drabble inspired by:Twitter user Jeadore_a ^^Prompt:N: move i'm gayBin: Me too, wait for your fucking turnNo beta reading!





	Move - I'm gay

People could say what they wanted about his High school. Sure it isn't a top school but it also isn't a bad place. It is a normal, typically High school. No actually the school is pretty famous for one thing: The food in the mensa!

Hakyeon has no idea about the kitchen team and the cooks ―which means he doesn’t know them but he knows the company behind them― but he is sure those guys are the gods of food and foodcraft. Gosh he would die for the very special chocolate cake they have from time to time.

Like this day.

The only negative thing is: It is a death run because everyone(!) wants one piece of this special cake!

Some of the desserts are limited and almost everyone wants one, especially when they are special like those chocolate cake. He doesn’t know the secret behind it but it really tastes like a piece of heaven even when the amount of calories tell you it is a present from hell and it smells like paradise.

So in order to get one you must be very fast to be one of the top hundred in line and strong enough to survive body contact they limited the cake to hundred pieces ―or you have the gut to skip one lesson for the sanctuary of a chocolate dessert.

Hakyeon is enough bad boy to do exactly this. Skipping a lesson.

Well normally he does and he does it only on those cake-days ― he swears on that― but today he can't! His teacher knowing exactly what's going on ―they all know and they are lucky they have an extra room to eat and get extra pieces only for them. Pretty unfair if you ask the students― telling Hakyeon at the beginning of his lesson ― before the student could use a chance to slip out of the classroom― if he doesn't stay he would gave him an huge amount of extra work!

That is threat enough to make him stay, but his mind is long gone and he swears in his thoughts pretty bad words towards his teacher for a lost battle. This time!

As soon as the bell rings chaos comes up. For an outstanding person it may looks like something terrible happened and the people want to flee from the building.

But no it is not a flee-from-zombies-run, it’s just a run for the best chocolate cake ever and only the fastest will win that battle.

Hakyeon indeed really runs like he has to outrun a gang of zombies. Pushing through other bodies. Not caring about “hurting” someone ―most people are reacting way to dramatic to a little bit body contact― it is all about his favorite fucking chocolate cake and he is willing to take risks here. Last time he didn't get one!

When he arrives in the mensa he doesn't watch left or right, he doesn't greet his friends, he immediately claims his position in the row and he will fight to keep it.

Hakyeon starts calculating the people in front of him. It will be tight this time. He isn't really sure if he will make it this time too which makes him very nervous. Watching with mixed feeling only a child can develop while watching their parents eating sweets and getting afraid of not getting some of it, Hakyeon has to witness how the amount of cake pieces is getting lower and lower and lower until only one is left and he still has one guy in front of him.

So he does what he has to do.  
“Move boy” he whines with a higher pitched voice than he intents to “I’m gay.” Normally this at least makes the most boys screwing off. Not because they hate him for being gay ― seriously it is no secret and Hakyeon never made it a big secret. It is normal for him and luckily normal for most of the people nowadays― but because he is a drama queen and no one wants to challenge him just for a small piece of cake. Unfortunately this shouldn't be Hakyeons day. “Oh funny” he hears the flower boy talking back to him “i'm gay too.”

Watching in horror how the last piece of the holy chocolate cake is taken from the metal plate on a white plate, placed on a tablet. “Your turn.”

Not able to respond any sassy answer back simple because he really is speechless, Hakyeon has to watch with wide eyes how the flower boy grins sly at him, evil dimples turning up, then the flower boy turns away and searches for his friend to have a seat.

With.his.last.chocolate.cake!

A few minutes later and Hakyeon takes his place next to Taekwoon, his best friend, and chews angrily on a Sandwich. Glaring angrily at his drink in front of him, at least he got a banana milk. It doesn't take long for Taekwoon to wait, it never does he just has to be quiet and patient, and Hakyeon would spill the tea from today. Straight to the point of what happened for a few seconds he tells the whole scene from the classroom to now “...and then he really had the nerves i tell you. Not just giving me that rude answer no he was rude enough to take the last piece. THE LAST! IN FRONT OF MY EYES!” Hakyeon is pretty upset, and way to much drama about it but Taekwoon understands. It is about food, of course he understands.

The thing is. He is the most lucky person on earth. Why? The Service that does the school food belongs to his family. It's the business his mother brought into the marriage and now the whole family does everything it can expand. First it was just a pastry service for parties, now his oldest sister also owns a small cafe in town with those sweets and the business became now responsible for the sweets at school. She is a fantastic pastry chef, like their mother and also knows how to bake. So he, as the youngest, has the incredible hard fate to eat everything his sister experiments around with. He never ate something bad so far.

What a cruel fate he has.

Not mentionable that he already had one of those cakes the last days at home and still one in his bag for today's lunch. Of course he doesn't mention it. Sometimes he likes seeing Hakyeon suffer. His best friend makes him suffer often enough, so sometimes it's payback time (The only one who is worse is Lee Jaehwan, his personal enemy because that boy is so damn loud! Taekwoon often wished that god would just cut his voice out for at least one damn day so he can enjoy the beautiful silence. Unfortunately that boy became also a very good friend of Hakyeon and from that day on Taekwoons days of silence and peace went downhill. The most problematic thing is, that Jaehwan can look like a cute puppy and Taekwoon is weak to cute things especially animals. So screw the cute puppy like boy!)

Hakyeon hangs around him already so often he gets more than enough chances to eat one of the new and old sweets they experiment with. It's exactly this chocolate cake Hakyeon is especially greedy about. Under these circumstances he doesn't think about getting the cake out of his bag until he is home again. Hakyeon would brag until he gets a piece, then another one and another one and… Nope not gonna happen! Thanks god he never mentioned the cake in his bag.

While Hakyeon goes on ranting Taekwoon let his eyes wandering around until he set them on a young boy on the table in front of them… eating a chocolate cake and watching his friend in amusement and… something else. It takes Taekwoon a few seconds, simple because he isn't the best with feelings and stuff but there is something in the boys eyes that reminds him of how Wonshik looks at him ― even after he told him, that yes he would love to be his boyfriend. It clicks and smile ghost over his face.

The other boy starts to notice he is watched and startles. As he has himself together again he starts glaring at Taekwoon. With a pleading look to beg him being quiet not saying anything because it seems that his smile is now pretty much visible on his face ― which not happens that often― and Taekwoons smile can look pretty sly if he wants. Judging from the other boys look it probably looks more sly than he wants it. So he slightly nods and releases the boy out of his intense glare. The other starts talking to his friend again. Ignoring Hakyeon now.

“Why are you smiling Taek?” Hakyeon asks surprised. He was so into his rant, he only noticed now that his best friend has a pretty… sly smile on his face. Which is strange. He rants like an idiot and his best friend has the nerves to smile? He snorts angrily.  
“Lee Hongbin is it” is the only answer he gets.  
“What?” Now Hakyeon looks at him confused, not getting what Taekwoon wants from him.  
“The boy's name who ate the last piece.”  
“Why are you telling me this?!”

“Oh i thought you may wanna know the name of the cute flower boy who had the nerves to sass the dance king of the school.” Hakyeon doesn't like the grin on his friends face at all.

Not at all!

“And he is best friends with Hyuk. Isn’t that kid in one of those dancing classes you teach from time to time next to school?” Taekwoons smile this time is sly. “What a coincidence, don’t you think?”

So he tries to glare angry at Taekwoon. Which never lasts long and it never had an impact anyway. Taekwoon knows him for way too long to take this kind of glare serious.  
“You never rant about any other so long and intense when the last piece is taken in front of you~”  
Hakyeon went quiet.  
After a few seconds he speaks again.  
“I hate you.”  
“You are welcome Yeonnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave kudos and comments XD
> 
> (I swear i live on comments T.T)


End file.
